Użytkownik:Narumi Yuuki
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130212142922/slugterra/pl/images/5/52/Bluster1.png Stronka na Facebooku Proszę o lajki. Pomożecie? Info o mnie ;) Realna ja To na początek mam na imię Wiktoria ( możecie mi mówić Wiki). Mam 13 lat. Kocham dobrą zabawę . Niektórzy znajomi uważają mnie za romantyczkę . Tak jak większość osób nienawidzę szkoły.Męczy mnie ciągłe czekanie na film o Slugterze . Jak większość wie, pisałam opowiadania o Eli i Trixie. Ostatnio zaczynam oglądać Anime. Jak na razie oglądałam tylko "Amnesię". Nakarmicie Płomyka? - http://pokelife.pl/pokemon.php?p=48631562 Ja w Slugterze Nazywam się Liv Moon. Mam 16 lat. Gdy moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku przygarnęła mnie babcia. Codziennie opowiadała mi o magicznym świecie pełnym śluzaków, Slugterze. Zawsze mnie to interesowało. Chciałam sama to potwierdzić i zobaczyć to wszystko. W końcu udałam się tam. Teraz próbuję łapać śluzaki i stać się świetnym strzelcem. Ja na Wiki Ilość dni- 176 Edycje w artykułach-389 Łącznie edycji-2402 Opowiadania + scenki Tematyka- Eli & Trixie ( Elixie) Łącznie opowiadań- 24 Łącznie scenkek-5 Najwięcej komentarzy przy opowiadaniu- 60 (łącznie z moimi) Link do opowiadań. Link do scenek. Status opowiadań-po 1 rozdziale na dzień. Status scenek- dodawane co jakiś czas. Użytkownicy warci poznania: ::::::::::: Kolejność przypadkowa !' ' :::::::: NAJLEPSI PRZYJACIELE *Daria24 ( pisze świetne opowiadanie i ładnie rysuje, zawsze mogę z nią pogadać) *Raixo ( bardzo go lubię, mogę z nim zawsze pogadać, stara się pomagać, bardzo często rozmawiamy, jedna z najbliższych mi osób na Wiki ) *Grom9916 (bardzo miły i dobry Admin, mieszka niedaleko mnie i dużo z nim rozmawiałam, nie mam za bardzo o czym do niego pisać :/ ) *Time for fan xD (jedna z moich najlepszych przyjaciółek, dużo rozmawiamy na FB i mamy podobne problemy, ale dzięki temu umiemy sobie nawzajem pomóc) DOBRZY PRZYJACIELE *Arachnet *Kiniusia Misia *Zamrażaczka (bardzo mi się dobrze z nią rozmawia i jestem dla mnie naprawdę dobrą przyjaciółką) *Trixie & Eli-4-ever ( pisze fajne opowiadania i miło mi się z nią rozmawia) *Cubersubzero 12 ( lubi takie same filmy co ja katastroficzne ostatnio jest coś nieaktywny) *Zuzaneczka 2000( nie wiem co mam do niej napisać, po prostu ją lubię ) *Śluzakomaniak *Slugling KOLEDZY I KOLEŻANKI *Slugterra0106 (przepięknie rysuje i czyta moje blogi wiedziałam) *Lilka 192(bardzo miła i dostałam od niej mojego pierwszego śluzaka, Łasika) *Samara 16 *Kryształek *Karune Kodoku (pisze świetne opowiadania) *Tukanik2001 (broniła mnie przed pewnym użytkownikiem) *TessieGirlpl (lubi takie same seriale co ja i świetnie rysuje ;) ) *Gravitty (bardzo zabawna i fajna osoba ) *Bella Wolf ( pięknie rysuje i pisze bardzo fajne opowiadania) *Wróbelica Tano Sory, ale przy niektórych nie wiedziałam co napisać :/. Wygląd -fioletowe oczy -pod lewym okiem mam znamie w kształcie czerwonego serduszka - czarne włosy, do pasa, rozpuszczone,mają czerwone/różowe końcówki -czarna bluzka bez rękawów, zakrywa prawie całą szyję -czarne leginsy -czarno-czerwone trampki do kolan -czarny pas z 5 wnykami, przypięty do pasa -na przedramieniu tatuaż z moim imieniem - mam również schowany pod bluzką medalik w kształcie serca (jedyne co mi zostało po matce) -czasami mam na sobie czarny płaszcz z kołnierzem Śluzaki *Flopper- Łasik ( mój pierwszy śluzak, złapała mi go Lilka) *Tormato- Tiki ( mój ulubieniec i pierwszy złapany przeze mnie śluzak) *Pajęczak- Siatek ( mój prezent urodzinowy od Groma) *Zamrażacz-Orion (bardzo śmieszny i zawsze pomaga, ma niekończący się katar ) *Tazerling- Toma (bardzo miły i pomocny ) *Tazerling- Shin ( czasami trochę chamski) Dane techniczne *Posiadam na razie tylko blaster ( taki jak Eli tylko, że złoto- czarny) *200 szt. złota *Mecha bestia: Mecha-byk (dostałam od Sluglinga) Ulubione piosenki Linkin Park- Numb Linkin Park- In the end (I LOVE IT ^^) Ross Lynch- Illuision Lawson- Juliet David Guetta & Sia- She Wolf Ed Sheeran- I See Fire Katy Perry& Kanye West- E.T. Big Time Rush- Paralyzed Big Time Rush- Big Time Big Time Rush- Elevate Laura Marano- Parachute Lawson -Parachute Evanescence- Bring Me To Life R5- Loud Big Time Rush- We Are Big Time Rush- 24/ Seven ---- Kagamine Rin- Abstract Nonsense Kagamine Rin & Len- Magnet Kagamine Rin & Len- Re- Education Kagamine Rin & Akita Neru- World's End Dancehall Kaito & Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku- Acute Hatsune Miku-Cumulonimbus Graffiti Hatsune Miku- Decorator Meiko- Kowase Kowase Amnesia Opening Zoetrope (I LOVE IT !!) Moje ulubione strony *YouTube *Temyśli *Gry.pl *GirlsGoGames *FanFiction *Facebook *Allegro *Baje.pl *Stardoll *Elixie- zdjęcia *Bravo *Zadane.pl *Teleman- program tv *Wikipedia *Nk *MediaWiki:Emoticons *Pokelife *Stories Wiki *Legends Of Slugterra- blog *Vocaloid Wiki *Deviantart Rysunki moich ulubieńców. Eli and Trixie.jpg P250114 19.50.jpg P260114 16.26.jpg Eli and Trix.jpg Snapshot 20140220 4.JPG Snapshot 20140220 5.JPG Snapshot 20140219 1.jpg Snapshot 20140221 3.JPG Moje ulubione postacie z filmów, seriali itp. Percy_Jakson.jpg|Percy Jackson amnesia-shin-cute.png|Shin Heroine-kawaii-anime-34836963-989-554.jpg|Heroine 10277818_308448849303343_8398611811417334003_n.jpg|Eli Shane Trixie_sting_snowdance.PNG|Trixie Sting annabeth-percy-jackson-girls-22620352-382-390.jpg|Annabeth percy-jackson-mer-monstres_6dp9b_2r2aq7.jpg|Grover fc9c9ab461c6823e54055530b50a68eb.png|Violetta 9fb33f6917670e57d3f06158c3121994d2ed12e8l.jpg|León victoria-justice26398.jpg|Tori Vega 1517c76c7b24f53a6bae8f3c6b9747d1.jpg|Cat Valentine Carly-Shay.jpg|Carly Shay s320x240.jpeg|Spencer Shay Sam-Puckett-sam-puckett-25258430-793-1024.jpg|Sam Puckett nathalia-ramos.jpg|Nina Martin